Love Don't Cost A Thing
by xRainDancerx
Summary: After spending the night with Levi, Eren finds himself unable to stay away no matter how hard he tries, despite having paid for the experience. However, the longer he spends with Levi the more he realises Levi's life isn't as straight forward as it seems and he soon finds himself falling hard for the short-tempered man
1. Chapter 1

_This rating for this story will change pretty quickly, there will be smut in upcoming chapters so it won't stay Teen for long just a warning now._

_First attempt at SNK story so hope it's not completely awful, enjoy :)_

_Un-beta so if there are any mistakes feel free to let me know!_

…

Eren had a fake smile plastered on his face as he listened to Jean droning on after a few too many drinks. The smile had been in place for what felt like hours now, how he'd ended up squashed up next to Jean on his own birthday was beyond him. He didn't even like the guy and if he hadn't somehow wormed his way into Marco's heart he would never had invited him.

Blocking out Jean's obnoxious, Eren did a quick scan of his friends, feeling a slight pang of jealousy as he watched them all. To his right were Jean and Marco, the freckly boy leaning against the other, looking up at him with a look of absolute adoration despite the shit no doubt spewing from Jean's lips.

Next to them was Connie involving himself in whatever conversation Marco and Jean were having whilst a drunk Sasha nuzzled his shoulder, complaining she was hungry. He tried his hardest to ignore her but when it came to food she was persistent.

Next to Sasha was Armin who was laughing while he tried to steal his drink back from Annie, who was not outwardly laughing there was definitely a glint of a smile on her lips that she only seemed to get around Armin. His best friend could deny it all he wanted but Eren was sure that there was more than just platonic friendship between the two of them if the amount of mornings he'd seen Annie sneaking out his room was anything to go by.

Sat next to Annie was an extremely drunk Ymir who was getting a little handsy with a poor Krista, who, even after all this time, still blushed at every comment whispered in her ear. Ymir most likely explaining in excruciating detail everything she had in store for later Eren was sure, he'd unfortunately been sat next to her once when she'd been too drunk for the courtesy of whispering.

On Eren's other side sat Mikasa who, much like Eren, didn't actually have another half but she had her fair share of admirers. She was currently texting on her phone and if the glint in her eyes was anything to go by it was someone who'd peaked her interest.

Then there was Eren, celebrating his 20th birthday with absolutely nothing to show for it. When he was younger he thought at 20 he'd have his whole life worked out by now, working towards an impressive career with a supportive man by his side the whole time that may not be serious yet but was quickly on his way to becoming so. Instead, he was working his way through a degree in Sport, the only subject he wasn't a complete failure at, with no idea how he was going to morph that into a career, living in a shitty, run down student house with Armin, Sasha, Marco and Krista that was far too small for the all their partners and a painfully single Eren.

"Are you even listening to what I was saying Jaeger?" Jean asked, bringing Eren back into the world around him.

"No." He shrugged, taking a large gulp of his drink to get him through this conversation with Jean.

"I said no man should ever enter his 20s a virgin." He informed him, Eren narrowing his eyes at the comment.

It wasn't a point he enjoyed sharing but yes, Eren was still a virgin, yes, beyond a few drunk kisses Eren had never been intimate with anyone in his 20 years of living and yes, it was a fact that Jean had found out during a game of I Have Never last year.

"Seriously?" Connie asked, almost choking on his drink at the confession. "We gotta get you laid birthday boy."

"I'm fine, thanks." Eren said through gritted teeth.

It wasn't as if Eren didn't try to get with people but it turned out, even drunk, he was shy and awkward until he blurted out the first thing that came into his mind and scared away any potential mates.

"Come on, after 20 years without sex you must be gagging for it." Connie eloquently said.

"If you don't get me food in the next five minutes you won't be having sex for 20 years!" Sasha growled, finally lifting her head off his shoulder.

"Please, Sash, you'd cave far quicker than I ever would." He scoffed.

Eren, who had the misfortune to share a rather thin wall with Sasha, could confirm that she would definitely crack first. She was ridiculously loud and she was a beggar, if Connie was holding out on her he imagined she'd be even worse.

"Get me some food!" Sasha shouted, unable to disprove Connie's statement.

"Alright, fine! Fine!" Connie said, pushing himself out his seat.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, jumping up as well and latching onto his hand.

"We'll be back in a minute, got to get this one some chips." Connie called back to the table as Sasha practically pulled him out the bar.

Eren watched them leave with a slightly heavy heart, once they were gone the focus would surely be back on him and his lack of a sex life.

"So, Jaeger, any of these boys catch your eye?" Jean asked, gesturing to the slim pickings of drunk university students in the bar.

"Leave him alone Jean." Marco lightly scolded his boyfriend. "Sex is not about giving it away to the first drunk idiot you can, it's about love."

"With the right person, yeah, but sometimes it's just about getting some." Jean said, shooting a wink in Eren's direction, Marco rolling his eyes at the comment. "And with my help I'll get you laid, think of it as a birthday present."

"You can't force sex on someone as a gift." Marco said, smacking him on the chest.

"Sure I can, I'll teach you some of my moves." Jean offered.

"And then what? Six months later I'll finally get some, huh?" Eren asked, raising an eyebrow, knowing how long Marco had made him wait was still a sore point with Jean.

They'd all watched for weeks on end as the pair had danced around each other, Jean trying various different ways to get the boy into bed while Marco teased him with just enough to keep him around but not enough to satisfy his needs. And only when Marco felt that he and Jean were truly serious he'd given himself to the other boy, and much to Eren's annoyance and slight surprise Jean continued to stick around, over a year into the relationship and they were still completely smitten.

"As I'd said earlier sometimes it's about love, and that's exactly what it was with Marco." He said, Marco blushing at the compliment before leaning up and giving him a quick kiss, that Jean was quick to deepen, not that the other boy was complaining if the little moan was anything to go by.

"He's got a point you know?" Ymir shouted, finally pulling her focus away from Krista.

"Jean? You sure?" Eren asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, can't stay a pure little virgin forever you know." She boomed, Eren wincing slightly at the volume, glad that the bar was too busy for anyone else to hear.

"Ignore her Eren." Krista told him, dismissing her girlfriend with a wave of the hand. "There's nothing wrong with waiting for the right guy."

"Not when you're a 16 year old little girl waiting for your Mr Right but at 20 you come to realise that dream won't necessarily become a reality." Ymir continued her drunk ramblings, despite Krista's best attempts to silence her.

"Eren does not need to have sex to define him." Mikasa chimed in, eyes never leaving her phone. "Whether he has sex tonight or three years from now he will still be Eren and he's perfect the way he is."

When she'd finished her little speech she offered Eren a quick ruffle of his hair with an affectionate smile. He rolled his eyes slightly, even when he no longer lived at home his sister still managed to baby him.

"My sex life is exactly that. MY sex life, what I choose to do with it is entirely down to me." He stubbornly told everyone, hoping to put an end to the conversation.

"You really should wait Eren." Armin put in having got his drink back, Eren groaning at another person thinking they knew what was best for him. "If it's with someone special then it's worth waiting all that time to find them."

Armin blushed profusely at his own comments and Annie averted her eyes with a small smile, Eren was almost 100% sure there was something between them. Everyone was at it except him it seemed.

"I am going to get us some shots." Eren announced, standing up from the table. "And as the birthday boy I'm banning the subject of sex when I return."

"Wait up Eren." Marco called after him, taking a breather from Jean. "I'll come with."

The pair stumbled towards the bar, not releasing how much alcohol they'd consumed until they tried to stand. Once there, they both used the wooden top as support, slouching across the bar hoping to get some attention.

"I'll get these." Marco said as he managed to flag down a member of the bar staff. "As it's your birthday and all."

He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and flipped it open, Eren's hazy eyes noticing straight away a picture of a small, chubby child alongside his cards

"Who's this?" Eren asked, making a blind grab for the wallet and missing.

"It's Jean." Marco laughed, lovingly rubbing his thumb against the picture. "Snagged it when I went to visit his family."

Eren continued to stare at the picture in the wallet while Marco placed his order, how did Jean, one of the most annoying people on the planet, manage to get himself an angel like Marco to make home visits while he couldn't even get a man to commit to dinner.

"I want somebody." Eren whined once Marco had finished talking, leaning pathetically on his shoulder. "I wish I had someone to keep hideous baby photos of."

"He's not hideous, he's adorable." He said, nudging him slightly.

"Either way I'm sick of being alone." He continued to moan, wanting some sympathy.

"Oh Eren." Marco shook his head, slipping an arm around his shoulders. "You'll find someone."

"When?"

"I don't know, nobody can ever know. Love comes from the most unlikely of places." Marco gave him a quick squeeze before slipping his wallet back into his pocket, grabbing the tray of drinks and slowly making his way back to the table, trying not to spill a precious drop.

...

Eren felt his body heating up as he danced in the dark, sweaty club they'd moved the party to. The drink he'd had earlier were wearing off and he was starting to lose his buzz but as he felt the beat pulsing inside his rib cage he found that he didn't care.

He danced with Sasha and Marco, Jean and Connie long since disappeared once they'd entered the club, so least his crippling loneliness wasn't completely ruining his fun.

Ymir and Krista had also done a disappearing act, but that was before they'd even made it to the club. Most likely because Krista didn't want her girlfriend to drink anymore and Ymir felt there was more fun to have at home than in a club.

Armin and Annie were still dancing close by but they'd taken to grinding their hips together while staring deep into each other's eyes rather than involving themselves with the rest of the group. Apparently with all the amounts of alcohol the pair had consumed the charade that they were just friends was no longer needed. Especially when Annie pulled Armin's head down in a kiss, a large wolf whistle coming from Sasha at the act.

Mikasa was on the other side of the dance floor letting some smarmy guy stroke and grab any part of her body while they danced. Apparently it was all for a night of free drinks but the guy was certainly expecting more out of the arrangement.

"Get in there Armin!" Connie shouted, announcing his arrival to the group.

Not wanting to be outdone, Connie slung his arm around Sasha's neck and swooped down for a kiss.

"So suave." Marco joked, rolling his eyes.

"Hey Eren." Connie pulled back slightly breathless. "Jean's waiting outside, he wants to talk to you."

"Okay." Eren said, slightly confused, shooting Marco a look who just shrugged in response indicating he had no idea what was happening.

He pushed his way through the crowds on the dance floor and slowly made his way outside, wondering what Jean could possibly want from him.

Once in the smoking area he did a quick scan to see Jean stood at the far end, casually leaning against a table as he spun what appeared to be credit card in his fingers.

"Alright, what's so important we need to have a secret meeting?" Eren asked, coming to a standstill next to Jean.

Instead of answering Jean slipped the card into Eren's hand, which, on closer inspection, was actually a room key for the cheap hotel down the road.

"Thank you?" Eren questioned.

"I know you said to drop it but I was serious about getting you laid tonight." Jean explained.

Eren glanced down at the card and then back up at the other boy, eye widening as he realised the implications of Jean's words.

"Thanks but you're not really my type." He said, trying to return the card. "And you know, you're dating one of my best friends."

"Are you serious? Do you really think I'd fuck up everything I've got with Marco just so could pop your cherry?" Jean asked, slight disgust in his voice from the thought.

"Then why are you giving this to me?" He questioned, retreating his hand when he realised Jean would not be taking the card off him anytime soon.

"Because, at exactly two am, a gentleman will be walking up to the front desk of that hotel and asking for the other room key. Once he has the key he will go upstairs to wait for you to do with him what you will." He smirked, clearly proud of the plan he'd put into place.

"What?" Eren screeched, his mouth practically dropping.

"Don't worry about it, think of it as present from Connie and I. We've taken care of all costs so all you have to do is enjoy yourself." Jean winked, slapping him slightly too hard on the back.

"I can't have sex with a hooker." He hissed, nervously glancing around in case anyone overheard them, but they all seemed to be oblivious.

"Why the hell not? You think we got you some cheap piece of shit from a street corner?" Jean shouted, drawing in more focus than Eren would have liked. "The amount we paid for this guy he better be the best or else I will be pissed."

"What about Mikasa? She's crashing at mine for the weekend I can't just disappear to some hotel for the night." He complained, looking for any excuse to get out of this.

"It'll be fine. You'll go at two to meet this guy, play around for an hour or two depends how long you can go before you get tired out, I'm leaning more towards less than an hour, and then be home by half four. I'll make sure everyone stays until closing and nobody will be any wiser, just think you couldn't hack it and turned in early." He explained, obviously he'd put a lot of thought into tonight.

"I guess, but…" Eren had further protests but Jean soon cut him off.

"We done here? I want to get back to Marco." He said, crossing his arms in annoyance that his present hadn't been as excitedly accepted as he'd have hoped.

"Sure, we're done." Eren shrugged, following after Jean as he made his way back inside and towards the others.

He knew there was no point in continuing to fight this, Jean was as stubborn as a mule and he wasn't about to have his mind changed by the likes of Eren. He supposed he'd just have to pretend he'd forgotten, despite the card key burning a hole pocket.

Mostly, he was quite disgusted with the idea of giving himself to a stranger that, at the end of the day, was only interested in a pay check but a small spark inside of him found it exciting, the thought that someone would be waiting for him, wanting him. Even if it was an act, at this moment in time, it was the best he would get.

…

At exactly two Connie loudly asked Eren to get him a drink from the bar before winking and not so subtly nodding his head towards the exit. He decided to do as he was told and left the club, Jean and Connie would just keep pushing if he didn't. But he had no intention of heading for the hotel, he planned to head home and pretend there wasn't a hooker waiting for him.

As he walked down the dark streets Eren cast a quick glance towards the hotel, feeling slightly guilty that the poor guy would have to wait for a few hours for Eren, not realising he didn't plan on showing up.

Almost on their own accord his feet began walking towards the hotel, he'd just go in and explain the situation and send the man on his way. He could keep the money even if he didn't perform any services, he felt he owed him that much for wasting his time.

He walked into the deserted hotel lobby, feeling the receptionist's gaze on him as she looked up from her newspaper at the presence of another, a slight scowl on her face from having to work the graveyard shift.

"Can I help you?" She asked, in a voice that implied she'd really rather not help.

"No, I'm fine. I already have a room." He explained, pulling the card out and waving it. "I'm Eren Jaeger, that's the name on the booking. Probably, I'm pretty sure it is." He rambled, wishing he knew when to keep his mouth shut.

"Of course, Mr Jaeger." She smiled, a knowing spark in her eyes. "You enjoy your night."

"Thanks, I will." He nodded, scuttling across the hotel lobby and into the lift as quick as he could, trying to hide his blush that was quickly spreading across his cheeks.

Once inside the safety of the four metal walls Eren allowed a large sigh to escape from his lips, burying his head deep in his hands. Clearly the man had arrived, asked for the key and was waiting upstairs for him. Was it obvious that Eren was about to spend the night with paid company? Was he so out his league that she'd never believe he was with him out of choice? Or did she just think they were secret lovers who had to plan their affair around strange time tables?

He slightly hoped she thought that latter, it was slightly less embarrassing on his part.

His heart leapt as the doors flew open, indicating he'd arrived on his floor. His body trembled as he made his way down the corridor, freezing at the sight of his door, sweating at the thought of what was waiting on the other side.

He'd make it quick, save any awkwardness, just explain to him there'd been a mistake and send him on his way. It couldn't be that hard, could it?

Eren inserted the card with shaking hands, watching as the light flicked to green before slowly pulling the handle down and walking inside.

Once he saw the other man he felt the air knocked out of his lungs, he was mindlessly texting as he lay across the double bed in the middle of the room so had yet to notice the arrival. However, Eren, couldn't stop noticing him.

He wore tight black jeans, that did nothing to conceal how well-endowed he was, and a bright, white shirt that hugged each and every muscle on his chest and upper arms, and there were a lot of them. His dark hair was a perfect contrast to his pale skin, matching the dark eyelashes that made his eyes pop, they managed to look beautiful despite their murky grey colour. His features were sharp, on some it would look harsh and unappealing but it worked for him and make him even more attractive.

The man sighed softly before placing the phone on the bedside table, his perfect eyebrow arching when he noticed the nervous boy stood in the doorway.

"Hello." Eren squeaked, cursing his voice for choosing now to revert back to its pre-pubescent days.

"Hi." He smiled, lifting himself up so he knelt on the bed, body turned to face Eren still in the doorway. "I'm Rivaille. You must be Eren."

Eren felt his mouth turn dry as the sultry voice reached his ears, only being able to offer a nod in response. Unable to believe the situation he'd got himself into and unable to believe that this gorgeous man was here for him.

…

_Thoughts?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Un-beta_

…

Eren stood in a daze at the door, his feet seemed glued to the spot as he brought trembling hands up to scratch the back of his neck.

_No man should ever enter his 20s a virgin._

He heard Connie's voice ringing out in his mind, subconsciously giving him a push towards the bed in the middle of the room.

_Sex is not about giving it away to the first idiot you can, it's about love._

Marco's voice scolded him, roughly pulling him back from the bed and stopping him from doing something he could potentially regret.

_Can't stay a pure little virgin forever you know._

Ymir's teasing voice boomed in his mind, causing Eren to wince slightly at the mocking from earlier.

_You really should wait Eren. If it's with someone special then it's worth waiting all that time to find them._

Armin's soft voice came into his mind, almost forcing him to back out the room and to the safety of his own bed.

_My sex life is exactly that. MY sex life, what I choose to do with it is entirely down to me._

His own voice gently reminded him and he knew it was right, at the end of the day it was entirely his decision. If he went through with his or not it was up to him, not what his friends thought would be best for him.

"Are you just to stand there staring all day or are you going to join me on the bed?" The other man in the room spoke up, the confusion in his eyes betraying his casual voice, probably not used to people having an internal argument in the doorway.

"I don't know." Eren mumbled, despite everything he'd yet to move an inch either way.

"Playing hard to get are we?" Rivaille asked with a smirk. "I like that."

He pushed himself off the bed and stood tall, letting his eyes rake up and down the other man's body, the smirk never leaving his face. As he stalked towards him, Eren noticed he was shorter than him, by a couple of inches. He'd never really considered the height of his potential lovers but as he watched him he found he liked them on the shorter side. Rivaille looked vulnerable, small enough that Eren could wrap him up in his arms and keep him safe but the glint in his eyes told him that he could be dangerous, not needing to be protected.

"Come on gorgeous, don't keep me waiting." Rivaille said, coming to a standstill in front of Eren, holding his hand out slightly for him to take.

Eren realised now was decision time, fight or flight. Would he take his hand or would he explain the mix up?

"You see… I… If we… I could…" Eren stuttered through various attempts at sentences, each one dying as his mind changed.

"Nervous?" He asked, flashing a caring smile but Eren couldn't be sure if it was real or one he'd perfected on the job.

"A little." He admitted, his cheeks flushing slightly as he let his gaze drop to the floor.

Without waiting for him to move Rivaille tightly gripped his hand, a spark shot through Eren's whole body at the simple contact. His body buzzed with excitement, with anticipation. From that simple touch he knew that he was gone.

"Let me help you relax a little bit." Rivaille said, pulling slightly on his hand and leading them both towards.

Eren sat down heavily, the mattress dipping around his weight. He stared up at Rivaille with wide eyes, unsure what was going to happen next. The other man climbed onto the bed and crawled around until he was sat behind him.

Eren sighed as he felt Rivaille's hands on his shoulders, gently massaging the tension away from his muscles. He worked his fingers down his back, caressing his muscles with practiced ease. As his hands travelled lower he slipped them under his shirt, earning a gasp from Eren as he felt his hot fingers dancing across his bare back.

"Feeling better?" He whispered, leaning closer and wrapping his arms around his middle so that his hands gently stroked his stomach.

Eren found himself subconsciously leaning back into the warmth behind him, basking in the feeling of closeness he was getting from this complete stranger.

"Yes, much better." He moaned in response as Rivaille began to nibble on his ear.

"So, what do you want me to do?" He purred, trailing kisses down his neck.

"What do I want?" Eren asked, his mind going blank to any possibilities. All those hours he'd spent watching porn and now no ideas were coming to him.

"Mhmm." He hummed, pulling back from his neck and spinning his body around Eren's until he was straddling his lap. "I'm here for your absolute pleasure."

He punctuated each word with a roll of his hips, mercilessly grinding against Eren, sending desire shooting through his body from the delicious friction.

In a sudden bout of confidence he brought his lips to Rivaille's, needing to feel the other man everywhere to ensure this moment was real. Shortly he felt a tongue brushing against his lips, Rivaille taking their kiss to the next level. Hesitantly, Eren let his lips open allowing the muscle to slip inside his mouth, he felt the tongue curling around his own, encouraging life and action into it. He tried to respond eagerly but he knew his lack of experience would show, he lacked finesse, he lacked technique.

But it appeared Rivaille didn't care, he groaned loudly as their tongues danced, his fingers slipping into Eren's hair and gripping tightly.

Eren felt as if every part of his body was on fire, excitement coursed through his veins. It was finally happening for him. He was going to lose his virginity tonight, and to an absolutely perfect man.

Rivaille pulled back from the kiss breathlessly, a thin string of salvia connecting their lips. Eren cringed slightly as it broke and rested on his own chin, clearly he'd been far too eager with his kisses.

"So what can I do for you?" He asked again, pressing down hard on the bulge now growing in Eren's trousers.

"This." He breathlessly replied, letting his head drop back in pleasure. "This is good."

"Surely you don't want to cum in your pants." Rivaille laughed, leaning towards Eren's ear to whisper. "Not when you can cum in my mouth."

Eren's head shot up again, eyes wide at the statement. Rivaille stilled his hips, head tilted to the side innocently as he waited for his question to be answered. His face completely calm, as if he hadn't just offered to suck Eren's cock.

"Yeah, let's do that." Eren exclaimed, berating how excited he sounded.

"I love a man who knows what he wants." Rivaille winked, lightly pressing their lips together before slipping off his lap and onto the floor.

Eren tried his hardest to calm his breath as he watched Rivaille make quick work of his belt buckle but he couldn't seem to control himself. His body shook with anticipation, and just a hint of nerves.

He felt Rivaille tugging lightly on his trousers so he dutifully lifted his hips, allowing the other man to strip him to his boxers. Rivaille leant in close and pressed soft kisses to the bulge, Eren shifting awkwardly on the bed, wishing he could remove the barrier between them to create skin on skin contact he so sorely desired.

"Eager, aren't we?" Rivaille asked, teasing the poor guy further by running his tongue down the material of his boxers.

Eren groaned at the sensation, relief flooding through his body when he felt the familiar tug at his boxers.

"Quite the titan you've got here." Rivaille complimented once his arousal was free.

"Thanks." He blushed, not being able to look down as Rivaille admired his cock.

Eren wasn't aware that he was larger than the average but then again it was the other man's job to make him feel special, he wasn't sure how much he could believe of what he was saying.

Suddenly, his mind went blank as he was engulfed in a wet, warm cavern. Rivaille sucking on the head while his tongue lapped at the slit, which Eren didn't doubt was leaking with pre cum.

Still sucking, he began to move down the shaft, slowly taking more of Eren in until his nose was buried deep in the hair at the base and the head hit the back of his throat. Rivaille hummed in appreciation at the dick filling his mouth, the vibration ricocheting through Eren causing a large moan to escape him.

Rivaille began rocking his head back and forth, letting the cock slip from his lips with a wet pop before quickly taking it all the way back inside until Eren nudged the back of his throat, as if a gag reflex was something the man simply didn't possess. Eren stared down as the man worked in amazement, he felt like this whole moment was happening in slow motion just for him to appreciate it.

He watched as pale cheeks hollowed as the head slipped inside, only to be pushed out slightly as more of the shaft entered. He watched as grey eyes flickered shut with each low hum as his dick was fully sheathed. He watched as soft lips were licked in lust just before the whole act was repeated, each time the pleasure getting more intense for Eren.

This time when Rivaille pulled back he didn't start again, instead he wrapped his hand around the length, gently guiding the head to trace his lips.

"Tell me what you like." He whispered against the sensitive skin, looking up at Eren through thick eyelashes. The other man stared back with pupils blown wide with lust.

"What you're doing is great." He nervously replied, having no previous experiences to tell him any preferences.

"Give me specifics." Rivaille said, sucking lightly on the head before it slide slowly from his lips. "I just want to make tonight amazing for you babe."

"I'm not sure." He mumbled quietly, wishing Rivaille would quit his questioning and take control like he'd done earlier.

"Just tell me what drives you crazy." He purred, gently stroking the shaft in his hands.

"Ah… Well you see… The thing is…" Eren trailed off with a gasp, was he really about to admit to a hooker that he wasn't sexually active?

"The thing is, what?" He asked, reducing the speed he pumping until it was agonisingly slow. Eren having to force his body still to stop from thrusting up into the fist.

"I've never done… uh… something like this before." He whispered, as if anyone else could hear his embarrassing confession.

"Not many people have." Rivaille shrugged slightly.

"No, I mean ever… ah… I'm a virgin." He admitted, the other man's hand freezing at the words.

"That explains the hired help." Rivaille muttered, more to himself than anyone else. "Why you boys think the world will suddenly make sense once you've had a dick up your ass is totally beyond me."

"Sorry." Eren apologised with a bite of his lips, hoping he hadn't gone down too much in Rivaille's mind for being a pathetic little virgin.

"Nothing to apologise for hun." He said, his tongue nipping out to lick the sensitive skin under the head. "I love me some fresh meat."

With a quick wink Rivaille went back to work, taking Eren's cock deep inside his mouth and letting him go with a pop. Rapidly increasing the speed at which he moved, bringing Eren hurtling towards his own orgasm.

"Rivaille… I'm going to cum." His broken voice warned.

Rivaille pulled back and sucked the head while he tongued at the slit until Eren could no longer control himself and his hips bucked into the other man's mouth, his hot release coating his tongue. Rivaille continued to suck until the last drop before grabbing for the cup on the bedside table and spitting out the white substance.

Eren watched in confusion as he stood tall, placed the cup back on the table and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Sorry sweetie but I don't swallow. It's policy." Rivaille explained before walking across the room and into the bathroom.

Eren fell back on the bed with a sigh, his breathing quick and shallow as he came down from his high. He let his eyes close as he tried to regain control of his body, his heartbeat ringing loudly in his ears.

After some time he felt he bed sag with another's weight, indicating Rivaille had returned.

"You can't be done already." He said, leaning down to press kisses to Eren's neck and collarbone that was visible from the neckline of his shirt. "I was hoping I'd get to ride you."

Eren's eyes shot open at Rivaille's comment, the fatigue suddenly gone from his bones and replaced with pure lust. He swung his body around on the bed so that his feet no longer rested on the floor, forcing the other man to pull back from his neck.

Once he took in Rivaille's appearance he noted that he'd disposed of his clothes while in the bathroom, leaving him in just his boxers as he knelt on the bed.

"What if I'd wanted to undress you?" Eren whined, sitting up on the bed, truth be told he had been looking forward to that. Slowly unwrapping Rivaille like the special birthday present he was.

"You can take off my boxers. After all that's the best part." He whispered in his ear, letting his tongue trail around the shell.

"Okay." Eren groaned, letting Rivaille direct him once again.

Rivaille smirked at the submissive boy before pulling his shirt over his head and gently pressing his shoulder until he was lying back on the bed again.

"But first, let's get you cleaned up." He said.

He reached for the flannel on the bed next to him that was currently leaving a wet patch on the bed spread. Eren sighed as the warmth surrounded his cock, Rivaille wiping away any sperm still left that he hadn't already licked up. At the contact Eren soon found himself turning hard again, wanting to push Rivaille's hand away but was too embarrassed to admit it would be in fear of cuming again prematurely.

"There, all done." Rivaille murmured softly.

He threw the cloth in the general direction of the bathroom before lying down flat on the bed, Eren propped himself up onto his elbows to look the other man.

"Please undress me Eren, I'll go insane if I'm not freed soon." He whimpered, looking into Eren's eyes as he pleaded.

Eren felt his heart skip a beat at the sounds of Rivaille's begging, never in his whole life had he seen something so seductive, never in his whole life had he ever wanted a man more. Eagerly, he clambered over to Rivaille to relieve him, his eyes widened as he noticed his cock straining against the material, Eren himself being the cause for such a reaction.

He leant over the other man and committed this moment to his memory, the way Rivaille's dark hair framed his face, contrasting the white sheet below, the his chest rose and fell with his breath, the way he bit his lip in anticipation, the way his boxers looked ready to split with his lust.

Slowly, he brought his hands to the waist of the boxers and pulled them down his legs, licking his lips as he watched Rivaille's cock spring free and rest on his stomach.

"Much better." He sighed, pushing himself up and into Eren's lap.

He gently rocked his hips as he kissed Eren, firmly pushing him until his back hit the soft mattress again. Once he was flat Rivaille climbed off of him, grabbing the condom he'd also placed on the bed and carelessly tore the foil with his teeth. Eren swallowed thickly as he watched the other man, his whole body overcome with desire.

"What about you?" Eren asked nervously as he watched him roll the condom over his hard cock, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to prep someone.

"I sorted myself out in the bathroom." He smirked, swinging one of his legs over Eren so he hovered above him. "Didn't want to waste any time that could be spent on top of you big boy."

Rivaille took hold of the now protected dick and lined it up with his entrance, taking a deep breath before he slowly lowered himself onto the member.

"Oh god!" Eren groaned as he felt the heat swallowing him.

"Hnn." Rivaille grunted once he was fully seated on Eren, his cock buried deep in his ass.

"You feel amazing." Eren whispered, blushing slightly.

"You too stud." He responded.

Rivaille pressed himself up on his knees and quickly back down, both men moaning from the friction created from the movement. He continued pulsing, angling his body to find his sweet spot, just because it was his job didn't mean he couldn't enjoy himself too, while Eren lay back and watched him again.

Eren found himself mesmerised as the other man's mouth hung open slightly, small gasps and moans escaping, almost drowned out by the bed springs underneath.

Suddenly, Eren flipped over the pair, pulling Rivaille's legs to rest on his shoulders before pounding into the other man, his confidence growing with each thrust, with each moan, with each nail that dug into his back.

"Jesus, Eren!" Rivaille cried out as he found that spot that shot pleasure through his every pore.

Eren continued to hit the bundle of nerves with every thrust until Rivaille was practically begging for release. He reached out and took Rivaille's cock in his own hand, trying to time his strokes to his thrusts. Rivaille's eyes widened slightly at the contact, far more used to men who only cared about their own release and never his.

He didn't have much time to think about the perfectly unselfish man above him before he was cuming hard across his own chest, a loud cry emitting from his body as he did.

Watching Rivaille in the throes of passion pushed Eren over the edge, shortly following the other with his orgasm. Once the walls around him had finished massaging out the last of his release Eren fell forward, a sticky, sweaty mess trying to catch his breath on top of another.

The moment was short lived before Rivaille was gently pushing him off, both moaning slightly as the last of their contact was broken when Eren slipped out between his cheeks. He walked towards the bathroom again, quickly returning with another wet flannel.

As he walked towards the bed Rivaille cleaned his own chest, getting rid of any evidence of his own ecstasy. Once back on the bed he quickly removed the condom, tied the end and threw it in the bin at the end of the bed, before gently cleaning Eren too.

"Right gorgeous, you've got about 10 minutes left." He said, glancing towards the clock on the wall. "What can I do for you?"

"Anything?" Eren asked, biting his lip slightly in nerves.

"Anything." He confirmed, once again throwing the flannel off in a random direction.

"Can we spoon?" He questioned, eyes gazing at a spot on the wall rather than the man knelt next to him.

"Really?" Eren nodded shortly at the question. "Sure, why not? You want to be big spoon or little spoon?"

"Big spoon." He smiled, turning onto his side.

With a sigh, Rivaille lay down, lightly pressing his back into Eren who quickly wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him even closer.

Eren let his eyes close and pictured a world where this was real, a world where, after 10 minutes, Rivaille wouldn't run away and disappear from his life forever, a world where he could hold him close whenever he wanted, whenever he needed.

"How was I?" Eren asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Amazing." He gushed.

"You say that to everyone don't you?" Rivaille laughed loudly at the question.

"You'll never know. Alright, times up lover boy." He said, gently tapping the hands still clasped tightly around his stomach.

Reluctantly Eren released him, lying on the bed in a sudden cloud of sadness as he watched the other man dress and straighten out his appearance, looking as perfect as he had done as when Eren had first seen him.

"Give me a call if you fancy another round." Rivaille winked, slipping his card onto the pillow next to Eren before grabbing his phone and swiftly exiting.

He never said goodbye and he never looked back.

After lying cold and naked on the bed for a while Eren decided it was time he too moved, return to his real life. He got himself dressed and tidied up the room, returned the flannels to their rightful place, washed out the cum filled cup and remade the bed.

He effectively removed any evidence of what had occurred previously in this room and he knew as soon as he walked out the room he'd have to act the same.

…

Once on the street Levi looked at his phone and sighed in relief when he noticed there were no missed calls or missed texts. He pulled his jacket around his body and crossed his arms over his chest to protect him from the cold as he walked to his next appointment.

As he journeyed he felt his phone vibrating in his hand, glancing down to see a familiar name flashing across the screen. Pressing answer he quickly brought the phone up to his ear.

"Hey beautiful." He said, wincing slightly at the loud, excitable response he received. "No perfect timing I'm just on my break."

He leant against a building's wall as he listened to the rambling coming down his phone.

"Yeah, I'll be home normal time." He agreed with the person on the other end, hoping to wrap the conversation up but he knew he'd never hang up on her.

"You want me to grab you some popcorn on my way home? Sweetie, I expect you to be in bed by the time I'm back… You're going to wait up for me are you?" He laughed, running his fingers through his hair as they talked.

"Well, I'm not sure any shops will be open when I finish, so don't get your hopes up." He informed her, sighing slightly as the voice on his phone turned sad, whining slightly.

"Listen, I've got to get back to work but I'll see what I can do about the popcorn, okay?" He asked, smiling slightly at the enthusiastic response he received.

"Yeah, yeah. You too. Bye." He said, hanging up the phone and slipping it into his pocket.

Levi pushed himself off the wall and continued to walk down the dark streets, his eyes lighting up slightly as he saw a 24 hour convenience store down the road. He told himself he shouldn't go, he told himself that he'd be late for his next job, he told himself that she'd just have to live without popcorn but despite all that he still found his feet walking towards the shop.

No matter how many times he tried to stop himself he'd always do anything to put a smile on the girl's face, no matter how trivial it seemed to him it was always important to her.

…

_So that whole chapter was just sex :/ oops! But I swear it was vital for the story, sorta :p_

_It was so hard to not call him Levi during the part with Eren instead of Rivaille so if I did slip up please let me know so I can change it :)_


	3. Chapter 3

…

Eren quietly opened the front door, relieved to see the corridor shrouded in darkness, indicating everyone had retired to their bedrooms after the night out. He gently pulled it shut, hoping to sneak in unnoticed.

He tiptoed past Armin's room, but if the drunk giggles were anything to go by they wouldn't hear him anyway. He ascended the stairs silently, making sure to avoid any steps that would creak under his weight.

He sighed in relief when his bedroom came into view, he just had to make it past Sasha's door and he'd be home free.

Unfortunately, fate was not on his side, and as soon as he reached his door a shaved head poked out of Sasha's room.

"How did it go?" Connie smirked, pulling the door shut after himself as he stepped into the hall.

"Fine." Eren grumbled, hand itching to reach out for his door handle.

"You have sex for the first time and all you can say was it was fine?" He asked in surprise.

"Who said I had sex tonight?" He questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You've been missing for almost two hours, can't tell me you were just enjoying your own company for that long." Connie smirked, raising his eyebrows in quick succession.

"Alright, fine. I did." Eren sighed, reluctantly sharing.

"Yeah you did my man!" He exclaimed, holding his hand up for a high five.

Eren groaned and slowly brought his hand up to Connie's, satisfying the boy with a slap of skin.

"But you've got to keep this to yourself." He said, closing his hand round the others as a warning.

"Sure, sure." He nodded.

Eren released his hold on Connie's hand, deciding he could probably trust him to keep his secret, after all he'd never told anybody about the time Eren had vomited in the neighbour's flowerbed after a particularly heavy night. Even when said neighbour had come over the next morning shouting about lousy students ruining the neighbourhood Connie had kept completely quiet.

"So, was he worth the money?" Connie asked, a cheeky smile gracing his lips.

Eren gave him a withering look and opened his mouth to reprimand him when the door behind them both opened. Revealing a hazy, half naked Sasha who quickly stumbled into the hallway.

"Eren? What happened to you?" She asked, slipping an arm around Connie's waist and leaning on his shoulder.

"Met some guys from my course, didn't realise I'd been gone so long until I couldn't find you lot." Eren lied, Connie giving him a quick wink.

"Ah, so you ditched us." Sasha said, pouting slightly.

"Didn't mean to." He offered, giving her his best charming smile.

"I guess it's alright." She smiled in return, detaching herself from Connie in favour of Eren. "Did you at least enjoy your night?"

"He definitely did." Connie said smugly.

"Really?" She asked, her gaze flicking between the two boys.

"Yeah, it was pretty damn good." Eren laughed.

"Then that's all I need to hear birthday boy." She told him, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. She was always more affectionate after drink. "Come on Con, we're going to bed."

She walked towards her room and casually leant on her doorframe, waiting for Connie to come inside but he only turned towards her.

"In a minute. Need to catch up with Eren first." He said, gesturing with his head for her to go back to bed.

"No Connie, now." She whined, running her tongue along her lips and then proceeding to poke her cheek out with it.

"We'll talk tomorrow mate." Connie said, shooting a wink over his shoulder at Eren before pushing Sasha into her room, the girl giggling as her boyfriend kicked the door shut behind them.

Eren breathed a sigh of relief, he wanted nothing more to crawl into bed and pass out from exhaustion. He pushed forward into his room and the moment of tranquillity was quickly burst when he noticed a mop of black hair sticking out from under his covers.

Mikasa. How could he have forgotten about her? She was bound to be full of questions if she heard him sneaking in this late.

As quietly as humanly possible he let himself fall to the foldaway mattress spread out on his floor, which he had gentlemanly offered to take so his sister would have the luxury of a bed.

"Eren?" Mikasa whispered into the darkness, the rustle of sheets indicating she was pushing herself up in the bed.

"Yeah?" He asked, heart racing at the unexpected voice.

"Where've you been?" She questioned, crawling to the end of the bed so she could lean over him in the floor.

"Found some guys from uni, spent all night with them upstairs rather than in the main room where you lot were." He explained, thankful for the black as his sister wouldn't notice his red ears as he lied.

"You could have at least told me." She moaned, giving him a quick glare through the darkness.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be gone so long." He apologised, feeling guilty for leaving her with a group of people she'd know for just over a day.

"It's fine I guess." She huffed. "Armin at least remembered me and came to find me when they were leaving."

"Sorry."

"Yeah you said." Mikasa said, crawling back so she was lying down once again. "Now, let me get some sleep before your snoring keeps me up all night."

"I don't snore." He grumbled.

"Sure you don't." She laughed. "Night Eren."

"Yeah, night." He replied automatically.

The pair fell into silence and Eren took a deep breath before finally letting his eyes close, images of Rivaille flashing across his mind, leaving him with a wide smile.

…

Eren leant against the kitchen counter drinking a cup of coffee while staring hard at the card Rivaille had given him last night. He really should throw it away as he had no intentions of calling the man again. It was a one-time thing, a special birthday treat that would never be repeated. But as his gaze flickered between the bin and the card he couldn't bring himself to move.

He flipped the card around in his fingers, as if that would somehow help make his mind up, he groaned quietly to himself. He knew he wanted to see Rivaille again, he practically craved his touch so bad he was sure he was going to explode, but more than anything he wanted to feelings to be mutual. However, he knew Rivaille would only ever be interested in the money, never in seeing Eren again.

The stairs creaked as someone made their way down, prompting Eren to quickly slip the card into his pocket before anyone caught him. He was sure he'd have more time on his own as everyone slept off their hangovers but clearly someone else was an early riser.

"Look who's in the same clothes as last night." A smug voice said.

Eren turned towards the door to see Jean stood there, wearing only a pair of boxers and a smirk.

"Morning." Eren mumbled, taking a large gulp of his coffee, needing a healthy dose of caffeine to deal with Jean first thing in the morning.

"My mouth is dryer than Ghandi's sandal." Jean announced, pouring himself a glass of water and downing the contents in one. "So, have fun?"

"Oh yeah, great fun explaining to a hooker that my dick of a friend hired him without my knowledge and while I appreciated the inconvenience I was not interested." He said, shooting Jean a look.

He refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing that in truth Eren had had an amazing night, more than just fun, it was definitely a night he would be thinking about for many months to come. Jean laughed out loud at his comment, shaking his head as he did.

"Don't bullshit me." Jean said once he'd finally calmed down.

"I'm not."

"Yeah you are. I know you got laid, I can see it in your smile." He told him, gesturing to his face.

"I did not get laid." Eren denied, trying to keep a straight face but the corners of his lips still quirked up.

"That, my friend, is the face of someone who got thoroughly fucked." He chuckled.

"Whatever." He muttered, walking over to the fridge to grab some leftover pizza he'd had in there.

"You're welcome by the way." Jean called as he exited the room.

Eren vaguely heard Jean talking to someone as he made his way back upstairs but he couldn't bring himself to care, he was shoulder deep in the fridge hoping to find something greasy to quench his craving.

"Eren?" Marco called out announcing his arrival, the other boy jumping at the sound of the voice and bashing his head on a shelf above him.

"Hey." He said, coming out of the fridge while rubbing his head.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked, rubbing the floor nervously with his feet.

"Sure, what's up?" He questioned.

They both took a seat at the cheap table in the middle of the kitchen that could barely support the weight of a plate without creaking after Jean and Marco had got far too frisky one evening when they were supposed to be cooking. Completely embarrassed, Marco had offered to replace the table when his loan came in next term and for now they all survived eating off their laps.

"Well, it's about last night." Marco stated, leaning forward and blushing when the table moaned loudly at the added pressure.

"What about it?" He asked, trying hard to stifle the laugh threatening to escape his throat.

"Jean got very drunk last night."

"What else is new?" Eren shrugged, honestly not caring what Jean had got up to while out of his mind.

Unless he'd done something to hurt Marco, he felt his fist clenching at the thought, he'd kill that shitty horse-face if he'd made Marco cry.

"And you know he tends to talk a lot when he's drunk." He said, biting his lip slightly. "Run his mouth a little bit."

"And?" He probed, hoping this wasn't going where he thought it was.

"When we got back here he started talking to me about you. And… Well he said… I'm not sure if I can believe it… But he was so insistent... Did you… Last night… Eren, where did you…" Marco sighed, struggling to find his words. "Did you have sex with a hooker?"

"What?" Armin exclaimed at Marco's outburst, both boys turning to the sound of the voice unaware he'd even joined them in the kitchen.

"Oh, Armin. I didn't realise you were there." Marco blushed, offering Eren an apologetic smile.

"Did you disappear last night for a hooker?" Armin asked, walking over to the table.

"No, why would you think that?" Eren laughed nervously.

Although Armin was his best friend he didn't want people knowing his slightly shameful secret. He may have told Connie but he was convinced his mind was still scrambled by his post-orgasmic bliss, he would have told a stranger on the bus if they'd asked.

"Well Jean told me he'd hired a man called Revel or something." Marco explained, Eren forcing himself to resist the urge to correct him. "And you vanished for so long I just thought… I don't want to assume anything Eren."

"Alright, truth I did go to the hotel where he was waiting but only to send him away, then I came back and couldn't find anyone." Eren lied while scratching nervously at his ear, he had never been more relieved in his whole life that Mikasa had overslept.

"You should have text us or something, save you spending the night alone." Marco said, a sad smile tugging at his cheeks.

"It's fine, I met some guys from my course." Eren shrugged, spouting out the same lies to each person who asked.

"Alright, least you weren't alone." He grinned, pushing himself up from the table. "I better head back to bed before Jean comes looking for me. He can be needy when he's hungover."

"Poor thing, hope I'm not too loud." Eren smirked.

"Be nice." Marco warned, knowing full well Eren wouldn't be considerate of his boyfriend's headache.

"You alright Armin?" Eren asked once Marco had left, he hadn't spoken much since he had arrived.

"You had sex with him." Armin said, it was more of a statement than a question.

"What? I just told you I didn't." He stuttered.

"I know, but you're lying."

"I'm not." He protested, his voice starting to squeak.

"Okay, so who did you spend your night with then?" Armin questioned, Eren starting to feel like he was being interrogated slightly.

"Reiner." He offered, knowing he could guarantee he would have been out and would have gotten far too drunk to remember if he'd been with Eren or not.

The boy was always out, as long as there was alcohol involved and he could convince his boyfriend to come along Reiner would be there.

"Really? Because I saw Reiner last night asking after the birthday boy before Bertl finally managed to get him home." Armin said, a slight smugness to his voice as he unravelled the lies.

"Oh." A simple response but it was all Eren could manage right now.

He had no words to offer Armin right now, he eyed up the door wondering if he could make a quick getaway but even if he did he'd have to face him sooner or later. Armin may seem sweet on the outside but he can be sneaky, finding out exactly what he wanted to know.

"Are you completely stupid?" Armin sighed, not even waiting for confirmation that he had it all figured out.

"What? No. It was just a bit of fun." He defended, last night had been perfect and he wasn't about to let anyone, not even Armin, take that away from him.

"You're going to regret it." He informed him annoying Eren no end, when did Armin and Mikasa take it upon themselves to be his makeshift parents.

"Trust me, I won't regret it." Eren smiled slightly as he thought back to Rivaille, the pleasure he'd caused, the bliss, the pure ecstasy.

"Maybe not now, but when you're 30 and you look back on your first time you will regret the fact that yours was some guy you won't even remember the name of." Armin scolded, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I won't regret it, if anything I'll just be glad I have at least one decent night to look back on rather than spending my whole life a pathetic virgin." Eren cried, loud enough to make his point but not enough to alert anyone else in the house to their conversation.

"When did losing your virginity become so important?" He asked.

"When everyone I knew found someone and I couldn't." He confessed, his insecurities weren't something he shared with anyone, even his closest friends.

Truth was he didn't want to be alone forever. He wanted someone to smile at him the way Jean smiled at Marco when he thought nobody was looking. He wanted someone to hold him close the way Ymir held Krista. He wanted someone to light up the way Connie would whenever Sasha was nearby. He wanted someone to adore him the way Armin adored Annie. But he remained unloved, wishing he knew his friends secrets so he could find that special someone.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Armin asked, his voice far softer than it had been earlier.

"I just felt pathetic I guess." He shrugged, not wanting to continue with this topic.

"That's ridiculous." He sighed, shaking his head firmly enough that his hair swung. "I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything."

"Says you, I only found out about you and Annie because you were so shit at hiding it." Eren accused, quickly pulling the focus off himself.

"Yeah, well it was Annie's idea to keep things quiet so I just went along with it. After last night I'm pretty sure everyone's guessed though." He said with a nervous laugh.

"Most likely." He nodded.

"Sorry for not telling you." Armin apologised. "No secrets now, yeah?"

"No secrets." Eren confirmed with a smile.

"Good. Right, I'm heading back to bed, I'm still tired."

"I bet you are." He smirked, causing the blonde to blush.

"Shut up." He grumbled, walking towards the door, freezing briefly. "You'll find someone soon Eren, I'm sure of it."

After his reassuring words Armin slipped out the room and back to bed, Eren smiling slightly at the words. He had to agree with him, after last night the edge was off him, the nerves gone, the slight desperation that surrounded him had left. With his new found confidence he would find someone, he knew it.

...

"Oh, that's me!" Mikasa exclaimed as her train appeared on the board.

She turned towards Eren and wrapped him up in her arms, squeezing him tightly around the middle until the air escaped from his lungs.

"Mikasa." He groaned, trying to wriggle free from the death hug.

"Sorry." She laughed sheepishly and released him. "I had fun this weekend."

"Yeah me too. You'll have to come visit us again." He offered.

"Sure, but you can't run off like you did this time." She scolded him.

"I won't, promise."

"Good." She smiled, reaching down and picking up her bag. "I'll see you soon."

"Text me when you're home."

"I will do, Dad." She rolled her eyes at him.

"What? It's a long walk from the station to your apartment, and it will be dark." He defended himself, she may be older than him but it didn't mean he couldn't worry about her.

"I won't be walking, Erwin will be picking me up." She shrugged casually, despite Eren's eyes widening at the mention of the man.

"Erwin? Who's Erwin?" He questioned.

"Just a guy from work." She bite her lip slightly.

"I see, and Erwin wouldn't be who you've been texting all weekend would he?" Eren smirked at the subtle blush spreading across her cheeks

"He might be." She mumbled, Eren knew she must really like him if her current embarrassment was anything to go by.

"Right, and when Erwin drops you off home will he be leaving or staying the night?" He teased, earning him a slap to his chest.

"I don't know, maybe." She stuttered. "I haven't really thought that far ahead."

"I can't believe you've been with me all weekend and you're only just bringing this guy up now, as you're about to leave." He practically cried.

"What can I say? I'm a bitch like that." She laughed, catching the time out of the corner of her eye as she did. "Shit, I really need to go now."

"Yeah, get out of here." Eren said, giving her one last hug before she made her way towards the barriers. "Have fun with Erwin!" He called after her retreating form.

"Will do!" She called back, waving over her shoulder before slipping her ticket into the machine and walking through the gates.

Eren waited until he could no longer see her before making his way out of the station and towards the bus stop. He groaned slightly as he looked at the times realising he had a good 20 minute wait before his bus even arrived. He sat down on the bench and grabbed the free newspaper somebody had left to keep himself entertained.

…

Five minutes before his bus arrived he noticed a man arrive at the stop and sit next to him on the bench but Eren didn't pay him much more attention until the man's phone began to ring. Eren looked up at the sound and felt the wind knocked out of him.

It was Rivaille. Sat right next to him. So close that Eren could reach out and touch him.

He looked different than when Eren last saw him, gone were the tight clothes that emphasised all his best features and instead he wore baggy jeans and a hoody that hung off him. The confidence and sexual magnetism none existence, instead he looked as if he wanted to curl in on himself, be as inconspicuous as possible.

However, it wasn't quite achievable with the high pitched ringing blaring in his pocket. Groaning, he reached into his pocket to grab his phone, Eren hiding behind the paper further for the fear of getting caught staring.

"Hi." Rivaille answered, his voice soft and caring. "Yeah, I'm about to get the bus now."

Eren tried his hardest not to but he couldn't help listening to Rivaille's conversation, wondering who he was talking to. Was it another client? Was he on his way to meet them? He felt irrationally jealous at the thought, but he knew it was ridiculous. He had no claim over Rivaille and who he did or didn't see.

"You expect me to feel sorry for you?" Rivaille asked, bringing Eren's attention back to him. "If you'd have just gotten up early for once you could have come with me."

Eren wasn't sure what the person had responded with but it had made Rivaille laugh, a true laugh that came from deep inside his belly and shook through his whole body. Eren uncontrollably smiling at the sound.

"Aw, you missing me sweetie?" He joked.

Eren was convinced at this point he was talking to another client after hearing the same pet name he'd used on him. He felt slightly hurt but he berated himself for it, he knew what their relationship was. As far as Rivaille was concerned he was nobody special.

"Have I got you anything? I don't know, I might have." Rivaille teased lightly, confusing Eren further.

If it was a client it was one he was very familiar with, one that must be a regular for him at least. Did he let himself get close with the people he worked with? Was it possible he would want to do the same with Eren?

"Listen, I got to go. The bus is about to arrive." He said, Eren glancing down the road to confirm that the bus was a few metres away. "Alright, see you in a bit. Love you too."

With that Rivaille hung up, leaving Eren even more confused. The way he'd said 'I love you' sounded completely natural, as if it were a second nature to him. Was it possible that he had a boyfriend? Or even a girlfriend? Did he live with them? Did they know about Rivaille's job or did he keep it a secret?

The questions continued to whirl around Eren's mind as the pair climbed onto the bus, Eren making sure to keep his head down in order to remain unnoticed. He sat himself a few seats down from Rivaille, watching him as subtly as he could, hoping the man wouldn't ever feel the eyes on his back and turn around.

But he seemed far too distracted by texting as they journeyed, barely looking up from his phone once unless it was to press the button before his stop.

Eren continued to watch him as he left the bus, his heart beating quickly as he realised he'd got off only one stop before himself. They were close, Eren could see him again, it was a possibility. And if he did he wouldn't hide, he would go up to Rivaille, talk to him, confidently show that he wasn't just a little virgin who needed to pay for sex.

Eren shook his head, knowing he would probably never see Rivaille again, and as much as he didn't want to admit it he knew it was for the best.

As the bus drove off from the stop Eren noticed that Rivaille had brought his phone back up to his ear, probably to continue his conversation with the same person from earlier. He couldn't help but feel jealous as he disappeared in a flash because whoever was on that phone made Rivaille extremely happy.

…

_I feel like not a lot really happened in this chapter :/ sorry about that! But I promise you more Eren/Levi interactions next chapter. I swear :)_


End file.
